


Aquí No Mas

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Español | Spanish, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Poetry, Post-Series, spanglish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Pilsen from the Chicago verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquí No Mas

the sidewalks in Pilsen are cracked  
every break creates veins  
venas nena en mis pies  
carry me through to the taqueria I like  
best with corn tortillas and free sour cream  
exquisite Cuban iced coffee  
is right next to a McDonald's  
across the street from a bakery  
near a black painted sign for  
¡Libros Libros Libros!  
the light on Ashland and 18th  
is unfair y asi es la vida mijo  
no mas que me das  
amalo como si fuera el ultimo dia  
don't worry about the speed bumps  
on 19th near the museum  
jes take et easy, you know?  
la Catrina is there  
on permanent exhibit  
the sidewalks she came from  
the sidewalks she was born from  
are cracked like  
venas nena  
her blood is our sangre and it's  
different but the same but not  
and sour cream should always be free  
but if you went to the wrong taqueria  
and have less billetes in your billetera  
that's okay nena  
vente pa'ca  
on 18th and Allport  
where the sidewalk is cracked in Pilsen  
donde este rubio mantiene mis huesos  
y saborea mi sangre en la tierra.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the bits in Spanish you can Google, but any questions let me know. :)
> 
> If you're ever in Chicago you have to visit Pilsen. It's required. XD 
> 
> <3


End file.
